1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of firmly positioning soldering tails of terminals.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating body. The insulating body has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forward from the base portion. The terminal has a fastening strip, a contact portion and a soldering tail connected with two opposite ends of the fastening strip. The soldering tail is perpendicular to the fastening strip and stretches behind the base portion of the insulating body, with a free end projecting beyond a top or bottom of the base portion for being inserted into a printed circuit board. However, the soldering tail is freely hanged in the air without being positioned by any positioning structure. As a result, when the soldering tail is inserted into the printed circuit board, the soldering tail is apt to be curved or fractured that makes the soldering tail fail to be quickly and accurately inserted in the printed circuit board.